Of Black Feather's And Crimson Blood
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: Alucard, the only True Vampire to walk this green Earth. Is no longer the only one. There is another, a powerful Vampiress, so alike, yet so different. What happens when she wakes up from her eternal slumber, to awaken to this new age? More inside...


A/N Howdy. My first Hellsing fic so please go easy on me. I know a fare bit about it, well, enough to get me by but if you have any useful information regarding the series please feel free to make suggestions!

Summary: Alucard, the only _True _Vampire to walk this green Earth. Is no longer the only one. There is another, a powerful Vampiress, so alike, yet so different. What happens when she wakes up from her eternal slumber, to awaken to this new age? To find out two things, humans are still ruling the Earth, and her hunger is great.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter One: **_**Black awakening**_

"Walter!" called a woman with flowing gold hair, a lit cigar hanging from her lips. A tall slender man wearing a butler's outfit came jogging into the room.

"Yes Sir Integra?" The said woman, Integra leaned back in her chair.

"What is Alucard up to? I haven't seen him all day." Walter blinked for a moment.

"I haven't seen him either. The last I heard of him he was somewhere in town."

"WHAT!" Integra jumped from her seat, knocking it back a foot. "Why didn't he tell me? He knows he's not to leave without permission! What reason would he have for venturing out any way?!?" Walter bit his tongue; he was just about to say something when a red shadow appeared in the corner.

"Calm down Sir Integra, I'm right here." Integra snapped her head to the corner. There stood Alucard, wearing his usual attire.

"Where the hell have you been?" Alucard smirked.

"Out." Integra fumed.

"Answer me Vampire. Must I make it an order?" the vampire in question raised his shades slightly.

"I was investigating a rumour, happy?" Integra blinked.

"What rumour?" Walter blinked.

"But that was just a rumour Alucard; do you really believe that a group of science ninnies found a coffin in the middle of the desert?' Integra raised a delicate brow.

"A coffin? Tell me more about this, rumour." Walter sighed, Alucard just smiled freakily as always.

"Well, there was a rumour on the Web about a group of Scientist's that had dug up a strange coffin in the middle of the desert. It said that the coffin was made out of wood, but encased with Diamond. What ever is inside the people who made the coffin sure wanted it to stay in there." Integra frowned.

"Show me the Website." Walter did as told and pulled up the site on the laptop. It explained several occurrences about the same thing. The coffin being found some how by Biologist's and so on. Suspicions, Rumours about its existence, the lot, even a picture… Integra noticed an inscription on its front. _"Angel's in heaven live off light, I am evil painted white... _Sounds like a vampire to me." Alucard remained silent. Integra looked up from the screen. "And how did this catch your interest Alucard? It's not like you to hear something and go after it." The Vampire in question shrugged.

"Maybe it has something to do with this." Said Walter as something caught his eye. "It seems Iscariot is also interested in this coffin. Integra sighed deeply.

"I think its best we get to that coffin before they do. And _if _it is indeed a monster inside that coffin, Alucard will take care of it." Alucard smirked, his fangs glinting in the faint light.

"Then we leave for the desert then?"

"Yes."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Be careful with that!" shouted a man with a scar running from his nose to his cheek. _"We don't want to wake what ever demon sleeps within." _Father Alexander Anderson of Iscariot smirked as the coffin was placed on the ground. Blood smothered the floor, from fallen scientists and police guards. Iscariot had infiltrated the base set up in the desert. "Hard to believe that dammed Hellsing lot aren't here yet. I was looking forward to facing that Vampire again."

"Father Anderson!" The Paladin in question turned his head slightly to a young soldier of Iscariot.

"What is it?" he growled. The youth shuddered a bit but stood straight.

"You were right Sir, the Hellsing lot are moving in on our position as we speak." The Paladin smirked as he watched the progress of his men.

"Be ready, your task is to vanquish the demon's of Hellsing in the name of our father, Amen!"

"Amen!" repeated the men. Anderson approached the coffin as he thought of what was to come. No doubt a battle between the two organisations, but also an offence to the treaty. Oh well, he'd be dammed if he'd let those idiots get their dirty hands on this. He brushed a hand over the impossibly smooth surface of the coffin. He blinked. There was an inscription on it."_Angel's in heaven live off light, I am evil painted white_…What in god's name?" he rested his hand on the surface again; Then something happened. Some kind of pulse. Then he could hear the faint beating of a heart. Slowly getting stronger. His eyes narrowed considerably. It was waking up!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Seras watched as the sand shifted and flew away as the helicopter landed with a light bounce. She jumped out into the sand carrying her large gun; Vladimir. Alucard simply stepped out of the helicopter, his black hair flowing wildly as the helicopter lifted off again, leaving behind several groups of armed Hellsing troops.

"Alright men! You have your orders! Now get about it!" the men rushed off into the cold desert night, leaving Seras with Alucard. Who was already moving towards the soon to be battle ground.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Paladin Anderson read and re-read the inscription. "What the hell does it mean? How in gods name can I vanquish it if I can't even get to it!" he said as he tried to lift the lid with one hand while grasping a blessed blade in the other.

"Try knocking." Anderson span around, he smirked.

"Ah, Alucard, it's been to long." The said Vampire smiled all the more freakily. Seras aiming her weapon, ready for an attack. Her encounter with him last time told her to keep on her feet. Anderson looked back at the coffin. It had become silent again.

"That's odd…" he murmured as he turned back to the threat at hand. Alucard eyed the coffin for a moment. He could sense a Vampire presence alright, and it was waking up. He returned his attention to the Paladin in front of him. He seemed to be in thought. Foolish man.

"And what, pray tell do you plan to do with that old coffin." Anderson smirked.

"There is something inside, I can feel it, I can hear its heart beat ever faster! An abomination! It must be destroyed, like you and that little girl." Seras blinked, and then poked her tongue out at him. Alucard smirked again.

"An abomination, you have a wild imagination Anderson, there is only a simple Vampire in that coffin, an old one at that, but a vampire none the less." Alexander blinked.

"You lie, a can feel it's tainted life force! I dark soul creeping through the night air! It must be killed before it can awaken!" With that he span around and thrust his blessed blade into the coffin, amazingly it went through, as if the diamond wasn't there. Right where the heart was supposed to be. Alucard frowned. Seras gasped. Alexander removed the blade with ease, every one blinked. The blade was stained red, the crimson liquid slowly slid down the blade's shiny surface. Standing out dramatically. Alucard smiled evilly again.

"Well now look what you've gone and done, you've killed our little discovery. Now there's nothing to fight over." Alexander laughed as he threw the same blade with tremendous force at Alucard. It flew right past his face. Blood slowly trickled down his cheek. He smiled as he licked it away. "Well then, shall we begin?" Alexander smirked.

"With pleasure! I shall send you back to the-"

"_Deepest pits of hell, foolish mortal, can't you think of something better then that!_" Every one blinked. Alexander froze. That voice had come from behind him. He span around to see nothing different. Then suddenly a fist flew through the surface of the coffin's lid, enclosing around his throat, tightening alarmingly. Alucard raised a delicate brow.

"Hn. How interesting." Alexander struggled to grab another blade but the lid suddenly flew off its hinges without warning. Sending him flying several feet away. Then a white blur flew out of the coffin, landing mere centimetres from Alexanders form. He raised his head and looked up the armour plated sandals in front of him. Pale legs, then to a stained white skirt, to a stained white under shirt with dinted silver armour. Then long, flowing white hair with a gold tint to it. Then, piercing deep blue eyes and pale lips. The woman bent down and grasped his collar. Lifting him off the ground, his feet touching air. Alexander shivered slightly at the sight before him, her eyes held so much evil, had seen so much blood shed and chaos, he couldn't seem to look away. Then she smirked, long curved fangs glowing white in the dim moonlight. Alucard blinked, slightly confused. Then he smirked again, something told him this Vampiress could give him a true battle.

"W-who are you d-demon?" gasped Alexander as he struggled from her powerful grip, with no hope of escaping. The woman smirked again.

"I am Evil Painted White, I am darkness, I am Faith." Alexander blinked, then gasped as her tight grip loosened, then began to crush his wind pipe. He let out a curdled cry of agony as his neck snapped and splattered blood every where. Large droplets slid down Faith's cheek as she dropped the limp form of the Iscariot member Alexander Anderson, now dead. (Finally! I hate that guy, he just never dies!) Seras shivered as Faith's eyes turned to them. Alucard was grinning evilly, I would say like an idiot but, that's not quite right. Faith noticed him and blinked. She reached behind her a pulled something from behind her back. As her arm slowly came over her head, a silver blade was revealed. With a deep black handle, with a single blue stone in it's hilt. And a thin line of gold running in down the centre of the silver blade. Alucard smirked as he drew his _454 Casull_ and _Jackal_. Faith watched as he suddenly stopped.

"Alucard! Enough!" came a woman's voice. Faith looked over his shoulder and noticed a woman with long gold hair and round glasses. Faith's eyes narrowed.

"Well, you must be Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, it's a pleasure."

A/N Well that's the first Chapter to my story. Sorry it's a bit short. What did you think? To weird? Any idea's for pairing's and other things? Review please!


End file.
